


Like pieces of a puzzle

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Asami, Korra and Mako try their best to put together the crib for their baby.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Like pieces of a puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaFishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowball Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730103) by [DaFishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi). 



> This one’s for you DaFishi, since you said that you wanted to see other people write fics like this.

“Okay, so now we need the piece labeled F.” Mako said. The pregnant omega was perched in a plush leather recliner, as he read off from the instruction booklet in his hands. Asami and Korra were both sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by various pieces of metal and wood. The two alphas had returned from their shopping trip, carrying the crib between them. “Oh, wait, it says there’s two pieces labeled F.”

“Are you sure you’re reading that right?” Korra grumbled, as she searched for the aforementioned parts. The Avatar had become increasingly annoyed as the project went on. “Honestly, ‘Sami, this is why I said we should’ve just hired someone at the store to assemble this for us.”

“Uh, hello, I’m literally an engineer!” Asami snapped back. “I think I can manage to put together a simple crib.”

“Did you find those parts yet?” Mako asked, grunting as he tried to find a more comfortable position in his chair. Both alphas shot him worried glances from the floor.

“Hey, Kya said that you need to take it easy!” Korra scolded him.

“Yeah, don’t make us take those instructions away and put you back to bed.” Asami added. The engineer let out a victorious sound, as she finally located the parts they’d been searching for. “Okay, I’ve got them, so what’s next baby daddy?”

“You’ve gotta glue them to part E.” Mako answered. “And I told you to quit calling me that!” He complained. Both alphas laughed.

“Would baby momma be better, honey?” Korra teased. Mako narrowed his eyes and threw a pillow at her. The Avatar laughed loudly.

“Korbear, where’s the glue?” Asami asked, once the Avatar had calmed down again. Korra looked around for the small bottle of glue that had just been next to her. She frowned suddenly. “You’re sitting on it, aren’t you?”

“Possibly, though not on purpose.” Korra replied sheepishly.

“And you’re not getting up to look, because?” Mako inquired.

“My ass may, or may not be glued to the carpet.” The Avatar sighed. Asami let out a boisterous laugh, while Mako facepalmed.

“Don’t worry, Mako, I’ve got plenty of glue in the garage.” Asami said, getting up. “We’ll get this done before dinner, I promise.” She leaned down to kiss the omega.

“There had better be a foot rub sometime during the wait.” The omega sighed.

“I can handle that!” Korra offered, surging to her knees. The sound of ripping fabric filled the room, as the seat of her pants stayed stuck to the floor. “Damnit, these were my favorite pair too.”

“Korbear, you own like eighty pairs of the same exact pants.” Mako chuckled. Asami just shook her head and headed off towards the garage. Korra huffed in indignation, before beginning to rub Mako’s feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve loved the alpha Korra & Asami and omega Mako poly relationship fics since the first time I read one. So decided to take my own shot at one.
> 
> And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.


End file.
